


Good Boy

by donovvitz (donovvits)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Hair-pulling, I'm so bad at tags I'm sorry, M/M, PWP, dom!Carisi kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovvits/pseuds/donovvitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up Amaro/Carisi porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Carisi pushed Amaro back against his apartment door as soon as it was closed, pressing his body against the other detective. He wrapped his hand around the back of Amaro’s neck and pulled him to him, crashing their lips together in a messy, bruising kiss. He sucked at Amaro’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp and let out a shuddering breath. Carisi pushed off Amaro’s jacket and his own quickly followed, the two of them leaving a trail of clothes from the front door to Amaro’s bedroom. Once there, Carisi pushed Amaro back onto the bed, standing over him a moment, admiring the way he was splayed out on the bed. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby boy,” Carisi said, moving onto the bed and straddling Amaro’s hips. He leaned down and kissed Amaro hard, trailing his mouth down to his neck and sucking a bruise at his pulse point. “So beautiful,” he whispered, kissing the mark he just left. 

Carisi’s hands trailed down Amaro’s sides as he slide his body lower, kissing his chest and then his stomach. He smiled up at Amaro and patted his thigh. “Move up a little,” he instructed, and Amaro immediately complied, scrambling up the bed. 

Carisi wrapped his hand loosely around Amaro’s dick, stroking it gently. Amaro whined and pushed his head back against his pillows, attempting to thrust up into Carisi’s hand, but Carisi immediately pulled his hand away.

“Oh, no, you have to be good, sweetie,” Carisi said quietly. He kissed the head of Amaro’s dick lightly, before sitting up, “Lube?”

Amaro reached over and pulled open a drawer by the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle. He handed it Carisi, who opened it and poured a small amount into the palm of his hand. Carisi wrapped his hand around Amaro’s dick again, but didn’t move it.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” he asked and Amaro nodded. “I need you to say it.”

Amaro gasped as Carisi moved his hand slowly down his shaft. “I – I promise,” he stuttered out.

“Good boy,” Carisi said, working his hand over Amaro’s dick. He relished the sounds the other detective was making. “Don’t hold back, baby boy, I wanna hear you.”

Amaro moaned loudly, throwing his head back against his pillows. He whimpered softly when Carisi let him go, spreading his legs a little more with his hands.

Carisi leaned over Amaro, one hand supporting himself against the bed and the other trailing slowly up Amaro’s thigh. His breath ghosted over Amaro’s neck, and he placed soft kisses against it as his finger slowly circled his entrance. Amaro sucked in a breath when Carisi finally pushed his finger in, pausing a moment to give Amaro some time to adjust. He crooked his finger slightly, pushing it in and out before adding a second digit just as slowly. Amaro whined and pushed back against Carisi’s fingers, trying to get more friction, more movement, more anything. Carisi’s fingers pushed and crooked, stretching Amaro. They brushed against Amaro’s prostrate, pulling a loud and drawn out groan from him. Carisi smiled and did it a few more times before slowly pulling his fingers out.

“No, please don’t stop,” Amaro breathed out, his hand reaching out to stop Carisi’s from pulling away.

Carisi kiss the corner of his mouth gently. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I wasn’t going to,” he whispered, kissing Amaro again.

Carisi sat back on the balls of his feet, and allowed his eyes to wander down Amaro’s body. He looked utterly wrecked. His hair was mussed up, his lips were swollen from all the kissing, and there was a faint blush spreading from his cheeks down to the middle of his chest. Amaro opened his eyes and glanced up at Carisi, giving him a “well, get to it” look. Carisi smiled and popped open the bottle of lube, squeezed some into the palm of his hand, and spread it slowly across his dick. He sighed and bit his lip as he did so, gazing lustfully at Amaro the entire time, who was following the movement of Carisi’s hand, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Leaning back over Amaro, Carisi lined himself up and pushed in slowly as he left a searing kiss against Amaro’s lips. Amaro let out a low moan and his hands skittered across Carisi’s back before finally coming to rest on his forearms, his fingertips digging in painfully as Carisi started going faster. Carisi grabbed one of Amaro’s thighs and pushed his leg back, his mouth moving to Amaro’s neck to bite and suck. Amaro felt him body sliding up the bed at the force of Carisi thrusting into him, and everything was so rough but so good, nothing but small whimpers and broken sentences of Spanish fell out of him. His hand moved up Carisi’s neck and tangled in his hair, and gave it a sharp tug. A deep groan was ripped from Carisi’s throat, and he stuttered for a moment before starting to move faster and harder, the headboard slamming into the wall with each thrust. Amaro smiled and gave another tentative pull and Carisi bit down on his neck.

“Fuck, Nick,” he managed to get out, his hips stuttering as he felt himself coming close to the edge. His hand left his thigh and wrapped around Amaro’s dick, stroking and tugging in time with his thrusts. He felt Amaro’s muscles start to tighten, and swiped his thumb over the head, relishing the sounds that fell from Amaro’s mouth as he came. His hand tightened in Carisi’s hair again, and Carisi groaned as he came inside of Amaro, riding out his orgasm and letting a stream of curses out. 

He collapsed on top of Amaro, the two of them breathing heavily, their bodies slick from the sweat. He pulled out slowly, Amaro hissing slightly at the sensation before wrapping his arms around Carisi and keeping him where he was. His fingers carded through Carisi’s hair softly, and he smiled, giving it another short tug. Carisi groaned and buried his face in Amaro’s neck, his breath tickling his skin.

“I think I found your one weakness,” Amaro whispered, his chest rumbling with laughter. He felt Carisi smile against his skin and kiss it slightly, and Amaro closed his eyes, smiling.


End file.
